


wrapped around your fingers

by wingedseok



Series: 31 days of halloween [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Shenanigans, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: Taeyong seriously doesn’t understand why he does the things that Yuta and Sicheng ask of him. He really doesn’t.Really.





	wrapped around your fingers

**Author's Note:**

> this used to be another ship in another fandom but i rewrote it to fit yutaewin instead since i don’t write for that other fandom anymore. just my new ot3 is all 
> 
> _31 days of halloween challenge: day 3 - mummies_

“Why am I doing this again?”

Yuta laughs as he throws another roll of toilet paper at Sicheng. Sicheng catches it easily, laughing to himself when Yuta praises his reflexes. Taeyong watches it all unfold, mildly concerned about how much money they’re currently wasting trying to wrap him up in toilet paper.

“Because you don’t have a costume and you need one to get into Mina’s party.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, unimpressed by Yuta’s answer. “Why do  _I_  have to go though?”

Yuta gasps and clutches at his chest. “Oh, the betrayal! The agony! I trusted you!”

“I don’t know what you trusted me with,” Taeyong replies dryly, rolling his eyes again when Sicheng merely snickers and continues to wrap toilet paper around him.

Yuta regains his composure soon after and sighs before continuing where he left off. “You and Winko promised that you’d make an effort to be friends with my friends. I already went to lunch with Doyoung and Jaehyun. So now you’re both coming with me to Mina’s party.”

“I don’t see why I have to meet your friends at a  _party._  We’ll all be too drunk to remember what happened the next day anyway,” Taeyong scoffs.

Sicheng slaps him in the stomach, expression unfazed when Taeyong doubles over and gasps, but it’s enough to make Yuta laugh and that’s what counts.

“You promised. Are you going to go back on your promise?” Yuta pouts, crossing his arms over his chest as he does.

Taeyong glares at him, still doubled over. “You owe me.”

Yuta rolls his eyes and forces Taeyong to stand upright once again. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll suck your dick later just stay still so Winko and I can finish.”

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” Sicheng grumbles as he finishes with yet another roll of toilet paper.

Yuta sticks his tongue at him. “I’m older, deal with it.”

“Brat,” Taeyong and Sicheng say at the same time.

They all burst into giggles then.

It’s only a little while later that Yuta proclaims him done and steps back to investigate their work. Sicheng leans against the kitchen counter, a black cape draped over his shoulders, hair slicked away from his face and a tiny line of fake blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Yuta is decked out in a Thor costume, his brown hair blending easily into the costume and Taeyong feels like a walking toilet.

“You’re such a cute mummy,” Yuta coos at him.

“Shut up,” Taeyong mutters, a flush overcoming his features.

Sicheng and Yuta laugh and if they take to calling him “our cute mummy” for the rest of the night, then Taeyong had nothing to do with it. He swears.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
